


the world's not perfect but

by aNerdObsessed



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, It's All Dameron's Fault, Mutual Pining, Smuggler Ben Solo, bounty hunter rey, but what else is new, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNerdObsessed/pseuds/aNerdObsessed
Summary: What would happen in a galaxy where the New Republic never got off the ground and the First Order choked before it started?Maybe a scavenger girl would become a foundling under the care of a Mandalorian bounty hunter.Maybe a troubled child would shake off a burdensome legacy to follow his father's less-than-lawful profession.Maybe a cocky flyboy would find himself using his charm to win gigs delivering spice for the syndicates.Maybe a mechanically-minded girl would start taking off-the-books jobs for the occasional criminal.Maybe a boy with too many questions would leave his parents to learn about this thing called the Force.Turns out the galaxy is a lawless place with every sentient for themselves.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 171
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	the world's not perfect but

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misszeldasayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszeldasayre/gifts).



> ❤❤❤  
> Thanks to Erulisse17 for the amazing mood board!! Find me on [tumblr](https://a-nerd-obsessed.tumblr.com)

“This is going to be the best thing that ever happened to you.”

Ben Solo crossed his arms and glared at Poe Dameron. “That’s a bold claim, Dameron.”

“Please, Solo, come on,” Poe begged, gesturing at the dozen containers sitting around the docking bay. His astromech, BB-8, rolled through the makeshift maze of crates, whistling quietly to himself. “Just load these up on the _Falcon_.”

Ben shrugged, looking up at the freighter resting behind him. “That’s a lot of spice, Dameron. It’s too high risk. We couldn’t dump it all in time if things get hot.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair before holding it out to him. “High risk, high reward. Why do you think I’m asking you, and not any other random smuggler on this burning trash heap of a planet? You and the _Falcon_ are the best of the best. You’re the only friend who I’d trust with this job.”

Ben heard Uncle Luke’s voice in his head telling him to _just calm down already_ but he ignored it like he done right up until he ditched Luke to work with his father. “Who said we were friends?” Ben challenged.

“Me! I did,” Poe said. “Remember that time -”

“No, I don’t,” Ben snapped.

“You’re an asshole. Anyone ever tell you that?”

Ben stepped close, staring down at him. “And you’re an idiot. What’s gotten you so desperate?”

Poe huffed dismissively. “I’m not desperate.”

“You’re desperate.”

“Am not.”

“Chewie, what do you think?” Ben called to the Wookiee, who was standing at the bottom of the _Falcon’s_ ramp. “Is he desperate?”

Chewie barked, shaking his head before turning and disappearing aboard the _Falcon_.

Poe threw up his hands. “I am _not_ desperate.”

“That’s not what Chewie says. We're leaving."

Poe glared. “Quit playing around. Could you just load the damn crates already?”

Ben could see that words were not getting through to Dameron. The part of him that enjoyed the frustration thrumming in his veins perked up, eager for some bloody knuckles. His uncle would’ve scolded him and called it the Vader in him but his father probably would’ve already thrown the first punch.

Ben yanked Poe up by the collar. “You’re not putting that spice on my ship, Dameron. _Find someone else._ ”

Ben realized he put a little more Force into his words than he intended when Poe’s expression became confused. Abruptly he let go of Poe’s shirt front and the man wobbled.

“I guess... I’ll just find someone else,” Poe echoed dimly.

Ben quashed the spark of guilt at tricking Poe – the man was annoying so it wasn’t undeserved. RIght?

“Really, Ben?” someone chided. “Just load the crates already.”

Ben’s head jerked up, searching for the source of the voice.

"You shouldn't use mind tricks on poor guys like that."

Both men whirled around, blasters drawn and ready, to find a female figure emerging from the shadows of the docking bay. She sauntered forward into the dim glow of the _Falcon’s_ running lights, revealing the gleaming dark Mandalorian armor Ben could recognize anywhere, but should have expected to run into here on Nevarro.

“Stop right there!” Poe bellowed, having apparently rebounded from the befuddlement of Ben's mind trick.

“That’s not very nice,” she replied, her tone dry. She held up her hands, but Ben didn’t lower his weapon, noting the staff on her back and his father’s pistol at her hip. He knew how much damage both could inflict if they were put to use.

“What are you doing here, Rey?” Ben asked, his body tense.

Her helmet turned towards him. “I’m not here to hurt you, if that’s what you’re asking. If I was you’d already be unconscious.”

Ben had to admit that was true. He remembered when she’d nearly taken him out on a previous occasion and he’d ended up with a black eye for a week. Of course that was right after she’d just saved his life with a little bit of her father’s help. She’d been a fiesty fifteen-year-old at the time, and she didn’t wear the helmet like she did now.

“Rey? As in Rey the Scavenger?” Poe piped up, worry leaking into his voice.

“My name’s Rey,” she snapped. “Just Rey. And could you put down the blaster? I can’t have a decent conversation with Ben if you keep waving that thing around.”

“You know her?” Poe asked Ben, incredulous.

“Put it away,” Ben said, straightening and holstering his blaster slowly. “She said she’s not here to hurt us.”

“She’s the deadliest bounty hunter in the Outer Rim and you just want me to –”

Ben turned to him and hissed in an undertone, “Do you want me help you, or not?”

Poe looked between Ben and the bounty hunter, his eyebrows scrunched together. “I was just going to find someone else...?”

“For the love of –” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Just give me a minute.”

Poe held up a hand and put away his blaster. “Alright, alright. But I don’t like it,” he said.

“Smart move,” Rey said.

Ben looked back to her. “What are you doing here?”

Rey came closer, a casual swing to her step. “I heard you were in town, so I thought I’d come by.”

“Is that all?” Ben said, crossing his arms. He felt strangely defensive, but he hadn’t seen her in at least a year and it was always odd to be talking to a mask when he could remember her hazel eyes and infectious grin. He could hear the teasing smile in her voice now. “You don’t tend to just _come by_.”

“Well, I do have an excuse.” She reached into the pouch slung around her waist and pulled out an active tracking fob. Her helmet turned back to Poe, who was loitering awkwardly a few meters away. “I’m also on a job.”

“Shit!” Poe exclaimed, jerking his blaster back up. “I knew it.”

“Whoa, slow down.” Ben put himself between the two, a hand outstretched towards Poe. His other hand settled on Rey’s shoulder, and she didn’t shrug him off. “Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“She’s here to kill me!” Poe snapped.

“That’s really up to you,” Rey said. “I can bring you in warm or cold. Your preference.”

“See! I told you!”

“Everybody calm the kriff down,” Ben said. He glared at Poe. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Poe frowned, staring at Rey as though trying to see her expression through the helmet’s eye slits. “Okay, fine. Just promise she won’t hurt me.”

Rey shrugged, causing Ben to drop his hand from her shoulder. “I've got a few minutes.”

Poe sighed, dropping his arms. “So, I may have not paid some people back.”

“The Crimson Dawn,” Rey supplied.

Ben scowled. “You’re dealing with Crimson Dawn?”

“Yes, Crimson Dawn.” Poe shifted uneasily. “I didn’t want to tell you for obvious reasons. Especially because it may be a larger amount of money.”

“Really? The bounty isn’t all that high,” Rey said. “Barely worth my time, honestly.”

Poe spluttered.

“Rey,” Ben cautioned. He could feel her eyes rolling at him, and he wished he could see that exasperated expression he could remember, directed at him more often than not. He wondered if she still had freckles.

“What if,” Poe began, “I could offer you more? More than the bounty would get you?”

Rey stood unmoving, apparently unaffected. Poe was more than ready to fill the silence.

“This shipment is huge, and the market we’re going to is desperate for product. After I pay off my debt, I’ll let you to split the profit, and trust me, it’ll be more than the bounty.”

“Does seem like a lot of crates,” Rey said, walking away to run her glove over the edge of one sitting beside the _Falcon_ as Ben watched. “Still, if it’s worth as much as you’re saying, this must be the really good stuff.”

“Of course it’s the good stuff,” Poe scoffed. “Why would I deal with any other kind?”

“So what’s stopping me from taking the bounty and your spice and getting both profits?” Rey asked, turning back to where both men were waiting on her.

Poe paled. Clearly, that hadn’t occurred to him. “Uh, Ben? Some help here?”

“Come on, Rey.” Ben followed her, reaching out and touching the beskar vambrace on her arm. Her head turned to look up at him. “Are you working for Crimson Dawn?”

“No,” she answered in a low voice. “It’s a Guild job. Didn’t know Crimson Dawn was the sponsor.”

Ben felt the tension leave his shoulders. “Oh.”

She continued, “I did a little research – like I always do – to make sure I know what I’m getting into. Seemed harmless, but I didn’t know you were involved.”

“I’m not involved,” Ben corrected.

Rey was quiet a moment. “I still have a job to do. Otherwise the Guild will be upset. I’ll lose standing.” At that moment, BB-8 appeared from around a container, chirped a query at the new arrival.

“This your droid?” Rey asked Ben.

“It’s Dameron’s.”

Rey knelt down and plucked off the antennae on the droid’s dome.

“Hey!” Dameron protested. “Don’t touch my droid!”

Rey didn’t look up from straightening the disfigured part. “His antennae’s bent.” She efficiently reattached it and stood. “There.” BB-8 whistled, running up to Poe and spinning excitedly in a circle.

Poe was not placated. “It looks great, buddy.”

“You should take better care of your droid,” Rey said.

Ben chuckled before he could stop himself. Poe looked ready to fight Rey, deadly reputation or no, his hand reaching for his weapon again.

“Dameron,” Ben started, “don’t –”

Blasterfire spattered across the docking bay, causing the trio to dive for the nearest shelter behind Poe’s crates of spice. Plasma bolts exploded in showers of sparks, indiscriminately hitting the _Falcon,_ Poe’s crates, and the docking bay wall beyond them.

“Did you see who it was?” Ben asked Rey where they both sat, backs against a crate.

“No, just that it was more than one. But I can guess why they’re here.”

They both leaned over to glare at Poe, who was hiding behind another crate a few meters away. He popped up to take a couple shots at the assailants that were answered in triplicate. He quickly ducked down again, then glanced over and caught their eyes.

“I may also owe money to Kanjiklub,” he shouted apologetically. BB-8 shrilled, spinning away from Poe and charging up the _Falcon’s_ ramp to take shelter.

Ben groaned. “Why am I friends with that idiot?”

Rey laughed over the shouts of the Kanjiklub thugs. Ben looked at her and she said, “Because you're a little bit of a scoundrel yourself.” Then she stood, taking some well-placed shots and knocking back a few of their green-armored intruders before crouching down again. “Come on, we’ve got to get on board the _Falcon_ and get out of here.”

As if her words had ignited the _Falcon’s_ engines, they flared to life above their heads, the exhaust sparking a rich orange before settling into effervescent blue. Ben felt a spurt of relief. Chewbacca must’ve realized they’d be making a quick exit when the blasterfire started.

Poe apparently valued his life more than his spice shipment, sprinting the several meters to the _Falcon_ after BB-8 and halting at the bottom of the ramp. “Run! I’ll cover you!” he shouted to them.

Rey and Ben didn’t hesitate, dashing for the _Falcon_ while Poe shot at anything that moved in the perimeter of the docking bay. Rey made it first, pivoting to stand next to Poe and laying down fire so Ben could make it the last few steps.

“Go, go,” Ben urged. Poe didn’t need to be told twice, bounding up the ramp. Rey didn’t move, holding her ground.

“I’m the one wearing armor. Get on board,” she shouted. Rey’s blaster pistol shot twice more, throwing back a more ambitious Kanji who was creeping up, using Poe’s containers as cover.

“Come on, Rey!” Ben said, grasping her shoulders to try and pull her bodily up the ramp. He felt the _Falcon’s_ repulsorlift engines beginning to push against the ground, knowing Chewie would just be waiting for them to seal the ramp to launch off into the sky.

“We have to go!” he repeated into her ear as a dozen more men poured into the bay, blaster rifles blazing.

The _Falcon_ lurched off the ground, lifting a few meters into the air as a Kanji brazenly advanced, shooting so closely, that Ben was sure he felt the sizzle of heat. Rey stumbled back and Ben caught her clumsily around the waist.

“Come on, Rey!” he shouted, holding her as more surged forward. Ben dragged her bodily up the ramp that sealed behind them.

“Let me stand!” she snapped, wrenching herself away from him.

“Okay, okay.” He backed off, but just then the _Falcon_ leapt away from the ground and they lost balance, crashing against each other once again and falling into a clumsy embrace. Her beskar helmet hit his shoulder, causing him to wince, and not for the last time he wished she wasn’t wearing it.

“You can let go of me now,” she said quietly but she didn’t push him away.

“I know.” He tightened his arms, telling himself he was bracing them against the _Falcon’s_ thrust. They stayed like that, and he felt the the rapid rise and fall of her chest mirroring his own heavy breathing.

“Oh, uh, didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

Rey shoved Ben off to give Poe what Ben assumed was a withering glare from under the helmet.

“What is it, Dameron?” Ben asked, awkwardly clamping his hands at his sides.

“Um, Chewie wants you in the cockpit,” Poe said, scratching the back of his head.

“Alright.”

Poe lingered a few more seconds before he said, “Yup, okay then. I’m just going to go this way.” He turned on his heel and quick-stepped back the way he came.

Ben turned back. “Rey –”

But he was talking to an empty corridor. “Kriff,” he muttered, then followed Poe to the cockpit.

When he stepped through the doorway, Ben was greeted by a cacophony of blaring alarms and blinking lights. BB-8 looked up with his dataprobe plugged into the _Falcon’s_ central computer and squealed loudly.

“The what is damaged?”

Chewie, sitting in the copilot’s seat, barked to confirm what BB-8 had said.

“How’d the hyperspace drive get damaged?” Ben demanded.

Poe sat fidgeting on the edge of in one of the passenger seats, clearly not sure what to do with himself. “One of those nerfherders got a couple close shots at it before the shields came online. Not much the shields can do at close range anyway.”

“That was rhetorical, Dameron,” Ben glowered at him and moved up to sit next to Chewie. “Is there any pursuit?” he asked, checking the scanners.

“Not yet,” Poe said next to Ben’s head as he leaned over the seat. “But Kanjiklub is annoyingly persistent.”

“Much like someone else I know,” Ben griped.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me,” Poe protested, sitting back with a scowl. “I just lost my entire load of spice so I’m in even _more_ debt, thank you very much, and I’m stuck on this ship with a bounty hunter who’s going to turn me in the next stop we make.”

Ben whipped around, jamming his finger in Poe’s face. “ _You_. Be. Quiet.”

Poe gaped, then huffed and crossed his arms.

“How bad’s the hyperdrive?” Ben asked Chewie, facing forward as the _Falcon_ raced for the black.

Chewie moaned, keeping the _Falcon_ full throttle. Ben glanced at the readout to confirm what Chewie said.

“You’re right - we’re losing fuel too quickly,” he groaned. “We only got enough for maybe one jump. If we don’t blow ourselves to pieces. We need to find somewhere to get the parts for repairs, somewhere the Crimson Dawn or Kanjiklub can’t find us.”

“I know someone.”

Ben looked back to see Rey had reappeared, a hand on her hip, leaning in the doorway.

“Who?” he asked.

~---~

“Oh. My. Stars.”

Ben watched Rose circling the _Falcon,_ her eyes wide as she took in the damaged freighter. Rey sat on a bench, her helmet tilted back against the wall of Rose’s garage.

“This is the _Millennium Falcon!_ The ship that made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs!” Rose exclaimed.

“Twelve,” Rey and Ben corrected at the same time. Ben shot her a glance but she didn’t move from her slumped position along the wall.

“Can you fix it?” Ben asked.

Rose turned to him. “Can I fix it?” She giggled. “Of course I can fix it. It’ll just take some time. You’re leaking fuel everywhere and the power core is out of alignment.”

“Chewie knows this ship better than anyone,” Ben said. “He can show you the maintenance access and explain any weird modifications you'll find.”

“Great!” Rose chirped. She turned to Poe, who stood to the side looking uncharacteristically abashed and unfocused, running his hands through his hair. “Hey, does your droid know how to read diagnostic reports? My pit droids aren’t the most reliable, especially with older Corellian models,” she said.

BB-8 trilled in an offended tone.

“What? Oh, uh, yeah. Go help them out, buddy,” Poe said, waving his hand distractedly.

“Perfect,” Rose said. “Alright, Mr. Chewbacca sir, lead the way!”

The three went off towards the _Falcon_ to start the repairs. Ben sighed, knowing they’d be grounded for a day cycle at least, if not more.

“What am I going to do?” Poe moaned. “I’m so kriffed.”

Ben glanced over, unimpressed by the theatrics. “Nothing you can do right now. Go find something to eat in the market for us. We’re all stuck here, same as you, and we’ll figure it out later. Just, whatever you do, don’t attract any attention.” It was risky for Poe to go out, but the Mos Eisley market was full of people trying to keep a low-profile and mind their own business so Poe could too.

Poe nodded. “Okay.” He started to walk away then turned back. “Oh, hey, you got any credits? I’m fresh out.”

Ben scowled and fished a handful of credits from his jacket pocket.

“Thanks. Be right back.”

Ben rolled his eyes and walked over to sit next to Rey. She still didn’t stir, and he wondered if maybe she’d fallen asleep.

“Rey?” he half-whispered.

“Ben?” she mocked at full volume.

“Don’t be snide,” he retorted. “I can’t tell what you’re doing with that kriffing mask over your face all the time.”

“You know why I wear it.”

“I know. Sorry,” he muttered. Silence fell between them as they both remembered when she’d made the choice to follow in her father’s footsteps, and he couldn’t blame her because he’d done the same.

After a moment Ben spoke again. “What’s your plan?”

Rey finally pushed her head away from the wall, straightening with a groan. “I’ve got to get back to the _Razor Crest_. Din would be pissed to know I left it behind on Nevarro.”

“I can take you,” he offered immediately, “once the _Falcon’s_ hyperdrive is functional.”

“No,” she said, “you’ve got to sort things out with Dameron.”

“Dameron?” Ben asked in consternation. “What about him?”

Rey’s helmet turned to look at him. “You’re going to help him, aren’t you?”

“Why?”

“It’s what you do,” she said in exasperation, her arms tightening around her middle. “Against your better judgement, maybe. It’s annoying, but endearing.”

“I think I’m supposed to be offended,” he muttered.

“If it makes it easier, Dameron doesn’t deserve your help.”

“Why do you assume I’m going to help him?”

“You’re like my father, Din. And your dad. They were both big bleeding hearts.”

Ben went silent again at that.

Rey sighed. “I’ve got to find a ride back to Nevarro.” She stood slowly, her movements stiff and tired.

Ben tightened his hands on his knees, resisting the impulse to pull her back. He didn’t have to, though, because she wobbled, her other arm still clutched around her middle, and began to sink to the ground.

“Rey?” Ben leapt to catch her as she went down. “Rey!”

Rey groaned in his arms. “That hurt more than I thought it would.”

“What hurts?” Ben said, scanning her form. It was then he noticed the dark blot on her side where the joints of her armor left her vulnerable, her fingers clutching the crimson-stained spot. How had he not seen it earlier?

“Kriff, Rey, what did you do?” He was already standing, striding to the _Falcon_ with her in his arms.

Her breaths sounded raspy through the helmet. “Probably saved your ass. I told you... to get on board but... you insisted on being... a gentleman.”

On board, Ben laid her on the bunk in the main hold, ripping open the drawers beneath to find the medkit. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“It’s not... that bad...” she managed. “You made it worse, jostling me around... like a sack of tubers.”

“You should take off the helmet,” Ben said, reaching up towards her head.

“No.” She gripped his wrist. “I can’t.”

“I don’t want you passing out because you can’t get enough oxygen or you get overheated,” he reasoned, for once not having selfish excuses for wanting her to take off the irritating thing.

“No,” Rey repeated, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Leave it.”

“Fine,” he growled, “but if you pass out -” He turned back to the medkit to rummage for bacta spray and bandages with trembling hands. He cut away the fabric over her side with a thin vibroblade, exposing the ugly blaster wound that was still leaking blood. “Force, Rey,” he hissed, angry at her stubbornness. It was worse than he thought, although he should have known. Rey had always had a high pain tolerance so it’d have to be more than just a graze if she was showing weakness.

“It’ll be fine,” she whispered.

Just then Rose came into the main hold. “What happened?” she exclaimed, dropping the toolkit she’d been carrying with a rattling clang.

“Rey got shot,” Ben said, unbuckling Rey’s armor to provide better access to the wound.

“Just now?” Rose asked, moving to assist, lifting away the chest plate so Ben could better expose her abdomen.

“No,” Ben snapped in frustration, cleaning the skin with antiseptic. “Back on Nevarro.”

“Oh, Rey,” Rose admonished.

“I know,” Rey answered, her voice weaker than before. “But it didn’t hurt that bad.”

Ben bit back a retort. “Rose, do you know any clinics around here? She needs to get checked out, make sure there’s not internal damage.”

Rose shook her head. “None that I’d trust with this. This is the Outer Rim, not the Core.”

“We can’t just do nothing,” he growled.

“Ben,” Rey said, her head tilting to the side. “I’m going to be fine. I just need... to sleep...”

“Rey? Rey, stay with me," he said, unable to control the frantic edge in his voice.

“Hey, guys! Look who I found!”

Poe Dameron burst into the room, clearly brimming with news, but he quickly sobered when he saw the group huddled over Rey. “What happened?”

Ben was tired of people asking that question. He started to rise, ready to throttle Poe for nearly getting Rey killed with his stupid debts. But Rey’s hand was still clutching his wrist and she squeezed weakly. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to pull away.

A hooded man dressed in Jedi robes followed Poe into the hold. Ben relaxed slightly, half-crouched next to Rey, as he recognized the newcomers. Rose watched with wide eyes, her hands still occupied with putting pressure on Rey's injury.

“Finn,” Ben acknowledged. The Jedi pushed back his hood to reveal his face.

“Solo,” Finn responded, giving him a brief smile before his eyes flickered to Rey’s prone form. “Can I help?”

Ben wanted to say no, but instead he clenched his jaw and moved aside to let Finn approach.

“What’s your name?” Finn asked her.

“Rey,” she whispered.

“Rey. I like that,” Finn smiled. “Rey, I’m going to have to touch your wound. Is that okay?”

Ben felt her eyes on him, so he nodded at her.

“Yes,” she said.

Rose moved back as Finn extended his hand, placing it over the wound. His eyes slid closed as everyone watched in tense silence.

After a moment, Rose whispered, “What’s he doing?”

Just then Rey gasped, startling everyone. Finn opened his eyes and removed his hand as Rey sat up.

“Hey,” Ben said, steadying her. “Take it easy.”

“He healed it,” Rey said, holding up her tunic to look at the smooth skin on her side, still smeared with traces of blood. She ran her fingers over it, just to be sure. “It’s healed.”

“Thank the stars,” Rose breathed.

Rey looked up at Finn. “Thank you,” she said, the solemn sincerity clear in her words. Ben shifted closer to her, feeling a twist of envy in his chest as he frowned. Luke hadn’t ever bothered to teach him Force healing – something that might be actually useful, unlike meditating.

“You’re very welcome, Rey,” Finn said with a grin.

“Alright, show’s over,” Ben said. “Let’s give Rey some space.”

“I knew this guy would come in handy,” Poe declared triumphantly, clapping Finn on the back as the Jedi stood. “This guy helped me out on my way back from the market, and then I find out he knows you, Ben, so I insisted he come back and say hello.”

“It’s been a while,” Finn said, clasping his hands behind his back. “Luke sends greetings. Probably.”

“It has been a while,” Ben acknowledged, crossing his arms. “What exactly did you help Poe with?”

“You know,” Poe said, “people in Mos Eisley aren’t so friendly apparently. And some of them work for the Crimson Dawn.”

“I said keep a low profile,” Ben said. “How did they find you?”

“Dunno,” Poe shrugged with a small smirk. “I guess my face _is_ pretty eye-catching.”

“You’re right,” Rey murmured beside Ben so only he could hear. “He’s annoying.”

“Still doesn’t answer the question of why you’re here,” Ben said to Finn.

“You’re not going to like it, but it’s the reason I found Poe,” Finn said. “Apparently someone told the Crimson Dawn you two were working together, and they added you to the bounty.”

Ben stared. “What.”

“I was in town and I heard about the bounty, and what happened on Nevarro. I thought you might be stopping here because of Rose.”

“Wow, does everyone here know each other except me?” Poe wondered aloud. Ben zeroed in on him.

“You. Get off my ship.”

“Say what?” Poe spluttered.

“Leave. Now.” Ben took a step forward.

Finn frowned deeply, sensing the dark turn in Ben’s mood. “You should go outside for a minute,” he said to Poe, putting a hand on his shoulder to usher him out.

Poe was ready to protest but he noticed the burning look in Ben’s eyes and relented, allowing Finn to guide him away.

“Um, I’m going to go find Chewie,” Rose said and scurried off, forgetting the tool kit she’d lugged in earlier.

Ben was seething and almost started after Poe to do something – what he wasn’t sure – but Rey reached out and took his wrist.

“Ben,” she said, “I’m tired.”

He looked down at her and even though he couldn’t see her hazel eyes, the anger wrapped around his heart unraveled just enough. He bent down, scooping her up in his arms again. This time she was present enough to wrap her hands behind his neck, making an indignant noise.

“I can walk on my own,” she griped. He could hold her closer now that the bulk of her armor had been removed.

“I know,” he replied gruffly.

He took her to the crew quarters and laid her on the bunk. “Rest,” he ordered. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to go.”

“Stay,” she requested firmly when he started to leave, leveraging herself up on her elbows to look at him. “Chewie and Rose have it handled.”

He knew she was right, but he also knew what she was really saying: _don’t go do something you’ll regret_.

Slowly, Ben sat on the floor, his back against the bunk. The blankets rustled as Rey shifted closer, settling into the bedding. He stayed still, not moving while her breathing evened out in sleep.

~---~

Ben woke with a start, then groaned as his stiff muscles twinged in protest. His joints popped as he clambered to his feet.

Rey was still sleeping, curled onto her side. She looked so soft and vulnerable like that without the bulk of her armor to harden her edges. He tore his gaze away, knowing she’d probably chew him out for staring, and quickly showed himself out, letting her continue to rest.

Checking the chrono in the cockpit, Ben found that a few hours had passed while he’d been dozing. He disembarked from the _Falcon_ where Rose was scrubbing grease off her hand with a rag. She smiled when she saw him approach.

“Hyperdrive’s good as new,” Rose announced. “Or, well, good as old? It’s fixed. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Ben said. “How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rose waved a hand. “I got to work on the fastest ship in the galaxy. I got to repair the kriffing hyperdrive – and the modifications on that thing? Do you know how much I learned? Seriously, I owe you.”

Ben frowned. “No, tell me. What do I owe you?”

Rose smiled, shifting her feet. “Um, it’s already been covered.”

Ben crossed his arms. “What did she do?”

Rose shrugged. “I owed Rey a favor. This was the favor.”

“I can’t accept that.”

“Get over it,” she said with finality. “She won’t take no for an answer.”

“Trust me, I know,” Ben grumbled.

“Well, the others should be back soon. Chewie went to get some supplies and took Finn and Poe with him. Said he didn’t want them getting into trouble.”

“Like that’s possible,” Ben said. “Thanks again for –”

The side door to Rose’s garage blew open, shattered bits of durasteel that caused Ben and Rose to flinch and shield themselves, stumbling back.

“Ben Solo.”

By the time he recovered, Ben already had about seven blasters trained on his face. Slowly, he straightened, tense and ready to spring, but then he saw Rose, held tight by one of the red-masked men with a blaster under her chin and a hand over her mouth.

“Bala-Tik,” Ben gritted out. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem is you owe Crimson Dawn fifty thousand,” Bala-Tik said

“I never made a deal with Crimson Dawn. You know I don’t do business with them,” Ben retorted. Bala-Tik's Guavian Death Gang shifted closer at his belligerent tone.

“Tell that to Crimson Dawn,” Bala-Tik smirked.

“You’ve got the wrong guy.”

“Not according to this.” Bala-Tik pulled out a puck and the holo sprang up, displaying Ben’s scowling face.

Just then Rose managed to bite the man holding her hard enough that he dropped the hand covering her mouth. “You little piece of bantha poodoo!” she shrieked. “You’re going to pay for this, I swear to –”

Two others jumped in, cuffing and gagging her while she struggled furiously until they managed to shove her sitting on the ground, hands behind her back. She glared, her wide eyes a bewildering storm of fear and fury.

“Hey, hey, don’t hurt her!” Ben lurched forward but the blasters prodding into his chest held him back.

“We’re not here for her,” Bala-Tik said, sharply.

They hadn’t made much noise besides blowing the door open, but maybe Rey had heard from the _Falcon_ 's crew quarters and if he just held out and bought some time, she’d show up and give them a chance to overpower these thugs. “What do you want?” Ben asked, his voice tight.

“You, of course,” the mercenary said with a half-smile, right before something solid struck Ben at the base of his skull and everything went dark.

~---~

_Rey!_

She shifted on the bunk, turning over onto her back. Had someone called her name, or was that a fragment of a dream?

Rey sat up, straightening her shirt. Ben was gone, but he was probably nearby. Now was one of those times she realized it would be handy to have a grip on that Force stuff, but Din Djarin hadn’t needed it, and neither had Ben or his father, so she never bothered to learn more. It would be nice to sense Ben’s whereabouts though.

Her armor was laid out neatly against the wall and she scooted off the bed to begin outfitting herself. No one was aboard, so she disembarked to go in search of the others.

“Rey! Thank the stars!”

Rey turned to see Rose against the wall of the garage, her hands cuffed to a pipe. She’d been gagged but managed to work the cloth around her mouth loose.

“Rose!” Rey rushed over. “What happened?”

“I’m so, so sorry,” Rose whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. Rey swiftly unlocked the cuffs holding Rose to the pipes. “They just showed up and I didn’t have time to think and then they took him –”

“Took who?”

“Ben. It was just me and him here – the others still haven’t come back, I don’t know, but I was calling your name after they left but they took him!”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Rey said grimly. She mentally kicked herself for taking a _nap_ of all things when they had been in danger. “Where did they go?”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t see which way they went. I’m so sorry.”

Rey bounded to the garage's shattered door and looked out in the blistering light of Tatooine’s twin suns. The alleyway outside Rose’s garage was empty, the packed baked dirt giving no hints as to where they had taken Ben.

Rey returned to Rose, who was still scrubbing the tears from her face.

“I shouldn’t have brought them here,” Rey said.

Rose gave her a funny look. “Where else would you have gone?”

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

Rose chuckled tearfully. “I can handle trouble. Usually better than this, though.”

Just then the others returned, carrying several bundles.

“Where have you been?” Rey demanded.

Chewbacca yowled in Shryiiwook, shaking the packages in his hands.

“He was getting supplies. I offered to help him. Poe, too,” Finn said. “Are you alright?”

“They took Ben,” Rey said, throwing her arms out angrily.

“What?” Poe exclaimed, dumping his bundles on the ground. “Who?”

“Who do you think?” Rey snapped.

“Kriff. This is all my fault,” Poe groaned.

“Exactly. He’s in this mess because of you, and you’re going to help me get him back.”

Poe stared at her, then nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course. If you’ve got any ideas, that'd be great, because I’m fresh out.”

“I can help, too, if it’s alright with you,” Finn offered.

“More hands the better,” Rey begrudged.

“I should have asked this before I said I’d help, but what do you plan to do?” Finn said.

“We’re going to Cantonica and find Crimson Dawn and we’re going to get Ben back,” Rey said.

Chewie barked in agreement.

“Makes sense,” Finn said. “We’ll go ahead and take these things aboard.”

Rey nodded. The boys gathered their bundles and headed to the _Falcon_.

“Well, I’ve got to go clean up things. Make sure the pit droids aren’t too upset with the drama. You know, things,” Rose said. She stepped forward and gave Rey a furious hug. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” Rose said, pulling back after a final squeeze.

Rey straightened. “It’d take more than that to kill me.”

“Don’t test that theory,” Rose ordered. “I swear, just like your dad. Now, go get your boy.”

~---~

Rey hated Cantonica.

She especially hated the Crimson Dawn complex, a palace of opulence and excess in direct contrast to the barren sands outside the walls. The dark hallway they walked descended from the main entrance to the central hall. The sound of fake laughter and gossiping voices was still muffled, but already the thick smell of perfume and incense clogged her nose, even under the helmet.

“I don't like this,” Poe muttered, stumbling over the ankle cuffs chained around his feet.

“Get over it,” Rey said, tugging him forward. “Think of it as cosmic justice.”

“Are you sure you can’t give me something? A knife, at least?”

“If they find a weapon on you, they’ll gut you with it,” Rey said. “Now, be quiet.”

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“Shut up.”

They arrived at the central hall, the chatter and the light bursting over them. The space was thick with mercenaries, bounty hunters, and minor aristocrats all decked out in their finest, mingling with glasses of alcohol hanging from bejeweled fingers. Discrete guards stood at the perimeter of the room, their stony glares sweeping over the crowd.

Rey led Poe to the center of the hall, shoving him down on his knees. Abruptly, the music ground to a halt and the room fell silent, all eyes fixing on them.

“I’ve come to claim the bounty on Poe Dameron.”

In the pause that followed, Rey took the opportunity to scan the room. Most everyone was armed, as she expected, but many of them also appeared to be tipsy if not completely sloshed. She’d been hoping for as much, showing up late at night after the partying had already begun. And in an alcove in the far corner -

Ben.

A block of carbonite was mounted on the wall next to a row of other victims similarly fixed in place like some twisted kind of abstract art, but she knew it was definitely him. In any other situation, she would’ve endlessly teased him about the comical grimace frozen onto his face, but now her heart squeezed with momentary panic when she couldn’t feel his presence through the Force. When the sensors in her helmet picked up his heat signature, diminished but steady in hibernation stasis, she nearly sagged in relief. Not everyone survived the process of carbon-freezing.

Rey shook herself mentally. She had to stay focused for what came next. She fixed her eyes on the woman around whom all the people in the room subtly gravitated. Her dress was simple and fine, made of dark silky fabric, but despite its simplicity, Rey could tell the woman was hiding more than just the daggers tucked under her formal clothing.

Qi'ra turned when someone whispered in her ear, eying the bounty hunter and bounty waiting behind her. She handed off her drink to one of her companions and came over to them. Her chestnut hair was streaked with gray, but despite the fine wrinkles that edged her eyes she looked like a woman ten years younger.

“Rey the Scavenger,” Qi'ra said with a brilliant smile. “The girl I’ve heard so much about.”

Rey lifted her chin in acknowledgement.

Qi'ra continued, “I never met your father, but I’d heard of his reputation and was pleased to hear that someone just as skilled had taken up the mantle.” Her gaze flitted over to Poe, who for once in his life had wisely remained silent. “And you’ve brought me Poe Dameron. I have a feeling we shall get along very well.”

Two of the guards materialized beside them, ready to escort Poe away. One grabbed his upper arm, but Rey didn’t relinquish her hold.

“My payment?” she said.

Qi'ra smiled. “Of course.” She nodded to one of the well-dressed lackeys that had been attending her earlier. “Transfer the twenty-five thousand to my dear Rey.”

“I want fifty thousand, no less.”

Qi'ra’s smile tightened. “The reward was set at twenty-five thousand. I’m sorry, but that was the agreement.”

“Perhaps you don’t understand.” Rey lifted her hand, revealing the thermal detonator. “I will take fifty thousand.”

“Uh, Rey?” Poe hissed, but she jerked the manacles around his wrists. The whole room seemed to shrink away from her except the guards, who closed in, waiting for a sign from their employer.

Qi'ra’s expression slowly relaxed until she laughed. “You know what you want.” She nodded to her agent. “Give her fifty thousand. She earned it.”

Rey finally relinquished her hold on Poe and the guards tightened their grip to pull him away.

“I hate you for this,” Poe muttered just loud enough for her to hear as they dragged him off. Rey rolled her eyes under the helmet where he couldn’t see. The whole journey here he’d been complaining and griping about the plan. It was, admittedly, a terrible plan, but it had worked once before and they had the benefit of learning from the past.

“Pleasure doing business,” Rey said to Qi'ra.

“Of course,” Qi'ra replied. “I hope we will have the pleasure again in the future. Please, feel free to stay and enjoy the party. I’ll make arrangements for accommodations tonight – I insist.”

Rey tilted her head, letting the blank expression of her helmet answer for her.

“Excellent.” Qi’ra gave her one more dazzling smile before turning and rejoining her original circle.

Rey sighed inwardly and scanned the room, glaring at everyone who stared until they all reoccupied themselves with their conversations and drinks. Since she regrettably couldn’t imbibe in public, Rey made her way to a corner and leaned up against the wall, observing the discrete machinations of the criminal underworld at work.

Crimson Dawn was arguably the most powerful syndicate in the galaxy, largely due to Qi’ra’s gift for strategy and eye for the long game. She also expected an elegance that lent the syndicate’s culture a sense of eminence so that you would never feel as if those present in her hall were the worst scum, just dressed in the most expensive clothing money could buy. Rey had already recognized a few faces from old jobs, some of whom she was shocked to realize they actually knew what a fresher was, much less that they could bathe themselves. Sometimes she forgot that not all criminals were greasy slimeballs. Everyone was here to make connections, to show their interest and loyalty to Crimson Dawn. That’s what Rey preferred about the Guild – no ties, no fealty. Just a one-and-done contract.

It was hard to stay still knowing that Ben was so close. She couldn’t help but looking over to where he was, frozen in carbonite against the far wall. Each time she was reassured by the faint heat signature on her helmet’s scanner, but it wasn’t really enough. Rey forced herself to breathe, trust in the plan and their timing. It would be foolish to act before the others were in place.

The night extended into the early morning when the guests finally began to trickle out of the hall. Rey hadn’t moved from her spot, ignoring anyone and everyone. There were only a few groups left, whispering amongst themselves, when she saw BB-8 peer in from one of the archways across the room. Rey’s arms were crossed and she tightened her grip on her elbow twice. It was subtle, but she knew the astromech could see the signal with his advanced optics. BB-8 quickly spun around and disappeared the way he’d come.

Rey stood straight, pushing away from the wall and moving towards the doorway where most of the guests had disappeared. Qi’ra’s agent was just outside and passed her the datachip that would let her into her room, but Rey never saw what sumptuous quarters had been prepared for her. Instead she ducked into the first alcove she found and waited until just before dawn before creeping back into the hall.

It was dim, most of the glow panels having been deactivated once the last guest had stumbled off to bed. It didn’t make much of a difference, her helmet automatically adjusting to the low lighting. With silent footsteps, Rey crossed the hall to the block of carbonite that held Ben Solo. She glanced around to confirm the room was empty before reaching up to thaw the carbonite.

It only took a moment to adjust the controls on the containment system – she had done it before multiple times with her father on jobs – and soon the block was thawing, the liquid carbonite spilling off and splashing her boots. Rey was ready when Ben’s heavy body broke free, sagging forward into her arms.

“Ben?” She stood holding his dead weight awkwardly, battling the rising panic. “Ben?”

He coughed violently, thrashing weakly as she attempted to keep them both upright.

“Just relax, don’t fight it. You’re out of the carbonite,” she said, her voice thick with relief even through the vocoder.

Ben moaned. “Ow.”

Rey fought down the inappropriate urge to laugh while he slumped over her, her arms clasped around his midsection. “Try to be quiet. You’ve got hibernation sickness.”

“It hurts and I’m blind,” he complained a little less loudly. “Where am I?”

He was shaking, his body trying to adjust to the rapid change in temperature, his shirt damp with sweat. She could only imagine the disorientation he was experiencing. He still wasn’t holding his own weight so she lowered them clumsily to where they were half kneeling-sitting so she could support him against the wall.

“You’re on Cantonica, at Crimson Dawn’s central complex.”

“Kriff.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes. “And you are – is it –”

“It’s me.” Rey hesitated briefly before removing the helmet, blinking in the dim lighting. “It’s Rey. I’m here,” she said with her own voice.

“Rey,” he sighed, squinting at her as a grin broke over his face. “Stars, you’re beautiful.”

“You can’t see me,” she hissed. “Don’t lie.”

“Just because I can’t see you doesn’t mean I don’t know it,” Ben said with a smirk.

“ _You_ are a horrible flirt.”

“Is that what we’re doing? Flirting?”

Rey felt warmth rise in her face. “I’ve got to get you out of here. Chewie’s waiting with the _Falcon_.”

He grunted. “Fine. I think I can feel my legs enough to stand.”

They managed to leverage him up to his feet, his arm slung around her shoulders. When he turned his head to speak, he was a little too close, his breath hot in her ear and his nose brushing her hair.

“I love you.”

Rey squirmed. “Your brain is still frozen,” she rebuked.

“That’s true, but that doesn’t change the fact that –”

“Rey the Scavenger.”

Rey and Ben startled, he nearly falling to the ground as she hastily replaced her helmet before the lights were turned up.

Qi’ra approached them as the glow panels flared to life, flanked by a quartet of guards. More guards stood in the archways, cutting off their escape.

“I had really hoped for a different outcome,” Qi’ra said.

Neither Rey or Ben responded, but Rey felt Ben’s arm tightened around her.

“The Mandalorian always did his job well, but he had an unfortunate habit of regretting later. I had hoped you would have been better than that, Rey. But then I hear that Dameron disappeared from his cell.” Qi’ra shrugged. “Still, I didn’t expect you to be stealing _another_ one of my prizes.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Rey snipped.

“And you, Ben Solo. You have so much of your father in you. I’m sorry we couldn’t have a proper introduction, but sometimes life leads us in ways we didn’t expect.”

“I didn’t do anything to hurt you,” Ben growled, trying and failing to look at Qi’ra, squinting and blinking.

Qi’ra smiled grimly. “I don’t act because of my feelings. I do what's best for Crimson Dawn.” Her eyes snapped to Rey. “Drop the detonator, dear. I know you think you can use it to bargain your way out, but I’m afraid you won’t be leaving.”

“Think again!”

The hall exploded in a brilliant burst of light, but there was no concussion from the explosion. Ben didn’t flinch, his temporary blindness in full effect, and Rey’s helmet filtered out the majority of the visual overload. She recovered sooner than Qi’ra and her guards, locating Poe, Finn, and BB-8 across the room.

“Come on!” Poe screamed, beckoning them forward. Rey didn’t hesitate, dashing towards their friends and pulling Ben to stumble behind her.

The next several minutes were a chaotic blur as they fought their way out of the complex. Rey tossed Ben to Poe, who helped the visually impaired smuggler make a break for the landing pads where the _Falcon_ waited for them, BB-8 hot on their heels. Finn and Rey defended their retreat, Finn using his emerald lightsaber to deflect oncoming blaster shots while Rey answered them with fury, taking out several of Qi’ra’s guards.

“We should go!” Finn shouted as a plasma bolt glanced off his blade with a shriek.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Rey answered, taking out a guard that had been trying to flank them by creeping along the wall towards the arch where they stood. “Let’s go.”

They turned and ran after the others. They made it to the main entrance, where BB-8 had just finished electrocuting a guard, who fell to the ground in a heap. Finn thrust out a hand, shoving the other guard back with a strong push through the Force.

“Come on, Beebee,” Rey called as they sprinted past, ducking under a stray shot from their pursuers.

The _Falcon_ was already ready to go, the thrusters kicking up dust and sand as the escapees barreled aboard. They regrouped in the main hold, breathing hard.

“That was... insane,” Poe gasped.

“I gotta agree,” Finn said, dusting off his robes. “But we pulled it off.”

Ben was slumped against a wall, his head in his hands. “You shouldn't have done that for me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Poe huffed. “I didn’t have a choice, according to your girlfriend here.”

Rey swiveled her head to stare at him. “You’ve done more than enough,” she snapped.

“I truly am sorry for all this,” Poe said. “I didn’t mean to drag you all into my mess.”

“Hmm.” Rey turned to Ben, pulling him up by a hand under his arm. “You need to rest,” she said to him.

“That sounds great,” he said, letting her lead him back to the crew quarters. "Did we do this just recently?"

"I'm not going to carry you to bed, if that's what your asking." Rey could feel the others’ eyes on them as they left.

Poe stage-whispered, “They’re totally gonna –”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Finn interrupted.

Rey helped Ben to find his way the crew quarters and sprawl out on the bunk, shutting the door behind them.

“I miss your freckles,” he breathed.

“What?” Rey was in the closet, looking for extra blankets, but she came back when she heard him talking.

“I miss your freckles,” he repeated, his teeth chattering from the lingering hibernation chill. "And your eyes. And your smile. It's so pretty." He turned to face her, but she could tell he still couldn’t really see her by the way his eyes weren’t quite focused.

“You need to sleep,” she said, but Ben held out his hand and she took it, kneeling down next to the bunk. He pushed himself up on an elbow so that they were eye-level.

“Take it off,” he asked. “Please.”

Rey stayed still as he reached for the helmet, fumbling as he slowly removed it. She didn’t move to stop him.

He set the helmet on the blanket before he reached out to touch her cheek.

"I'm really cold," he complained softly.

Rey sighed, unbuckling her armor. "Scoot over."

He obliged, barely suppressing a gleeful grin, and she climbed into the bunk and pulled the blankets over them.

“I love you,” he said, snuggling his face into her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned her head, pressing her lips to the side of his face. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I received:  
> Perhaps Rey comes to collect a bounty on Ben’s head? Maybe their goals intersect and they partner together only to fall for each other? A smuggler/bounty hunter AU that captures the vibes of Han and Leia’s early relationship or The Mandalorian.  
> Ben taking romantic clues from the happier moments of his parents’ relationship because he has no clue how to court Rey.  
> So I kind of took these prompts and ran with them - hopefully you all enjoy the outcome!


End file.
